1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of amplifying nucleic acids by PCR, a reagent kit for amplifying nucleic acids by PCR, a method of detecting single nucleotide polymorphism by PCR and a reagent kit for detecting single nucleotide polymorphism by PCR.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of amplifying nucleic acids by PCR is conventionally known. That is, PCR is a technique to obtain certain DNA by mixing a template DNA, primer DNAs, a DNA polymerase, etc. in a reaction solution, and specifically amplifying a region narrowed by two kinds of the primer DNAs in the template DNA.
As such a method of amplifying nucleic acids, a method using a RecA protein of E. coli is known (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3010738 (pages 1 to 4)
However, when PCR is carried out, there may be the cases in which not only a desired nucleic acid (a right specific PCR product), but also byproducts (non-specific PCR products) are amplified. Further, in such cases in the above-mentioned conventional methods, byproducts are amplified in a significant amount even if PCR conditions are changed appropriately.
In light of such circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a nucleic acid amplification method for amplifying a desired nucleic acid while suppressing amplification of byproducts in a PCR reaction, a reagent kit for nucleic acid amplification for amplifying the desired nucleic acid while suppressing amplification of the byproducts in the PCR reaction, a method for detecting single nucleotide polymorphism utilizing amplification of the desired nucleic acid while suppressing amplification of the byproducts in the PCR reaction, and a reagent kit for detecting single nucleotide polymorphism by detecting single nucleotide polymorphism utilizing amplification of the desired nucleic acid while suppressing amplification of the byproducts in the PCR reaction.